blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Nu-13/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Target acquired. Shifting to combat phrase. Who... are you? Enemy...?'' Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Nu: ''Who dares to stand in Ragna and Nu's way? Do you want to die? '' :Ragna: ''Personally, I'd welcome death right about now. Noel Vermillion :Nu: Target confirmed. Obstruction confirmed. :Noel: Target acknowledged as an obstruction. :Both: Commencing annihilation of the target. :Noel: W-Wait what am I saying? Hazama Honoka :Nu: Ragna? Ragna? Where are you? Nu is right here. :Hazama: Ugh, this again? One of the hazards of working with a toy, I guess. Es Mitsurugi :Es: Strategic data link established. Beginning sync. :Nu: Error: link broken. Only Ragna may connect with Nu. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Nu: Out of my way. Nu will find Ragna herself. :Celica: But we'd find him faster together, wouldn't we? Naoto Kurogane :Nu: Rag...na? No, you're wrong...! :Naoto K.: Please, just stay calm... *sigh* Who am I kidding? Persona 4 Arena Mitsuru Kirijo :Nu: Enemy analysis complete. High level entity confirmed. :Mitsuru: Hehe, I'll show you that victory cannot be determined by data alone. Labrys :Nu: 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon: Labrys. Beginning data collection. :Labrys: You watchin' Nu-chan? Then get a load of this! Elizabeth :Nu: Obstruction confirmed. Begin elimination of the target. :Elizabeth: As you wish. Let us make our bloody bargain. ''Under Night In-Birth Vatista :Nu: ''Target determined to be a threat. Requesting armed reinforcements. :Vatista: The program has reached the conclusion: 87-to-13… for--'' :Both: ''Initiating annihilation of the target. Hilda the Paradox :Nu: Enemies confirmed. Deploying petals. :Hilda: Looks like I get to try out my new toy. Mika Returna :Nu:'' Target threat level updated. Engaging with maximum firepower.'' :Mika: That's the spirit, Mecha-girl. Give 'em a wallop! ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: ''We'll do this properly, fair and square. :Nu: Illogical. Eliminate all who get in the way. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Nu: ''Do you get it now? Nu's the only one allowed to hurt Ragna. :Ragna: Um, when did I say you were allowed to hurt me? Noel Vermillion :Nu: Target incapacitated. '' :Noel: ''Function creased. Exiting battle mode. W-what's happening to me? Hazama Honoka :Nu: No this-- this is not Ragna! :Hazama: That's right. That thing over there is nothing but garbage. Es Mitsurugi :Es: Exhaustion rate over 30%. I recommend immediate recovery. :Nu: Negative. Nu will search for Ragna. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Nu: Obstruction eliminated... Where is Ragna? :Celica: Nowhere around here, that's for sure. Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: Phew. We managed to make it through. :Nu: This power... Are you Ragna..? Persona 4 Arena Mitsuru Kirijo :Nu: Battle complete. Revising target threat level downward. :Mitsuru: I hate to say I told you so, but... Labrys :Nu: Suppression complete. Requesting damage report. :Labrys: Ain't nothin' wrong with me! I can keep going. Elizabeth :Nu: Target silenced. Ending battle mode. :Elizabeth: Our bargain has been made. ''Under Night In-Birth Vatista :Nu: ''Target incapacitated. Suppressive fire ceased. :Vatista: The difference in firepower is clear. Kapow. Kapow. Hilda the Paradox :Nu: Target silenced. If you're not Ragna...then you should die. :Hilda: Oh no. Don't tell me she's defective. Mika Returna :Nu: Removal complete. Your efforts are pointless. :Mika: I can't hear you! When you win, you've gotta get LOUD! From the belly! ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Nu: ''Confirming damage report. Damage: negligible. :Weiss: Under my command, what else do you expect? Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Ragna the Bloodedge :Nu: ''Hey, Ragna, Nu did her best, right? Tell me I'm a good girl♪ :Ragna: Sigh... No matter what I say, she's gonna hear what she wants to hear. Noel Vermillion :Nu: Ragnaaaaa, where are youuuu? :Noel: What is this... energy I feel..? Could it be... her feelings? Hazama Honoka :Nu: Raaaagnaaaa... Where are you, Ragna? Nu wants Ragna... :Hazama: Oh, just can it already, would you? I'd rather not have to scrap such a big piece of garbage. Es Mitsurugi :Es: Murakumo... Do you seek the Azure as well? :Nu: I don't care about that. All Nu needs is Ragna. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Nu: Ragna... Ragna, and Nu... :Celica: It's gonna be just fine. We're searching so hard for him, after all. I'm sure you'll see him in no time! Naoto Kurogane :Nu: No, no no no no... You're not him... You're not Ragna... Who are yooooouuuu! :Naoto K.: I told you, I'm Naoto Kurogane! How many times do I have to tell you!? Please, just... listen for once! Persona 4 Arena Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: Sheer force, while helpful, is not the only factor that determines a match. Luck and experience can also play a major role. :Nu: No matter how many times you try, the outcome will always be the same. Labrys :Labrys: We're pretty compatible, Nu-chan! Maybe it's just 'cause we ain't your run-of-the-mill ladies. :Nu: Incorrect. Only Ragna is compatible with Nu. Elizabeth :Nu: Ragna... Wait for me. Nu will find you... Nu will find you, and kill you...! :Elizabeth: Murderous love... Well, love and hate are two sides of the same coin. Perhaps I should give this strange bond a try. ''Under Night In-Birth Vatista :Vatista: ''A strategy devised around each teammate’s unique capabilities… And a disproportionately high task-processing rate... But are these human fluctuations -- these “feelings” -- operating as its master intended? :Nu: Feelings... Nu’s feelings...are for Ragna... Hilda the Paradox :Nu: Useless... If it's not Ragna, it's useless. And what's useless to Nu should disappear... It should all die...! :Hilda: Ugh, how am I supposed to use a toy like this? Amnesia has no use for junk. Mika Returna :Mika: That sucked! What is this, Mecha-girl? Amateur hour? Put some spirit into your strikes! Yell! Roar! Set your heart ABLAAAAAAAAZE! :Nu: Useless. Worthless. Pointless. Nonsensical. ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: ''Do you mind!? It's fine to improvise, but would you at least mind listening to your leader's instructions a LITTLE? :Nu: Who is this... "leader"? Category:Quotes